GB 2428 570 discloses a hand dryer which comprises opposing jetting nozzles between which a user places his/her hands for drying.
In use, a relatively high-velocity jet of air is emitted from each nozzle. The nozzles are arranged such that the jets of air are inclined with respect to each other and intersect each other between the nozzles. The user inserts his/her hands between the nozzles so that the jets impact on opposite sides of the hands. The jets of air dry the user's hands by blowing water from the surface of each hand.
It is known that the collision of the jets contributes to the noise produced by the hand dryer during use. The amount of noise generated can be reduced by reducing the velocity of the jets. However, any reduction in the velocity of the jets produces a corresponding decrease in the time it takes for the hand dryer to dry hands (overall drying time), which is undesirable.
WO2012017570 discloses a hand dryer comprising a nozzle having a wavy slot. The wavy slot reduces the noise produced by the hand dryer. However, the wavy slot is difficult to manufacture and not compact.